


Purple

by monalisafrowns



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monalisafrowns/pseuds/monalisafrowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your shirt is red though. And my make up's red too. We could match."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple

Their hands brush and it’s brief but they’re both aware of it. The older boy blushed and the younger one smiled, satisfied he could coax the reaction from him. The hands that brushed lace together and they smile. It’s simple and goes unnoticed by the people bustling about around them, questioning about mic stands and amps. But none of that matters to them. They already did sound check and this was their time. Ryan would do his make up as it got closer to that time. Then he would throw dashes of color around Brendon’s eyes and kiss him softly as Brendon beams at the bright colors of the pallet. That always made Ryan smile. That innocence Brendon possessed when he told Ryan he wanted to wear all the bright colors made Ryan laugh.

 

Today Brendon wanted purple. He sat in the chair and smiled at Ryan who stood in front of him with his hip cocked to the side. He waited for Ryan to get the brushes and the pretty make up pallet. Ryan just gives him a questioning look.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah!” he beams.

 

“Your shirt is red though. And my make ups red too. We could match.”

 

Brendon took notice of the red bar across Ryan’s eyes. A branch cascaded down over his right eye. Ryan was beautiful. Brendon shook his head.

 

“Purple.” he insisted.

 

Ryan sighed, opening the pallet. He picked up the brush and picked up the powder of the eye shadow with it, the particles clinging to the brush. Ryan had good make up. It wasn’t shitty and it lasted with bright and vibrant colors. Girls were jealous of it. Ryan could care less. He put the pallet down so he could hold Brendon’s face still with his left hand. Brendon’s fidgety. He couldn’t stay still for more than a minute. It was something Ryan enjoyed about him at times. Brendon closed his eyes, the smile never leaving his face. Ryan started with the right eye. He flicked his wrist as the purple left the brush and graced Brendon’s eyelids with its brightness. Ryan swirled the brush to create some sort of a smoky effect. He made the color a little lighter in the crease of his eyelids. The color drifted off to the side, extended from the corner of his eye out towards the side of his head. He didn’t go all the way over, merely enough to show that it’s there. Ryan placed the brush on top of the pallet so the color wouldn’t dust onto the table. He picked up the eyeliner pencil and began drawing a line underneath Brendon’s eye. The line is black and dark and not that thick but it’s enough to create a dramatic effect that Ryan enjoys and Brendon will be pleased with. Once he’s satisfied with the eyeliner he puts it down and picks up the brush again. He collects more shadow and gently swirls it in circles underneath Brendon’s eye until it meets the color that extends off his eye. So that all the shadow is connected and there’s no skin showing around his eyes. It looks like he has a black eye because it’s only on one eye but Ryan already knows it’ll look fine when he finishes the other eye. It still doesn’t match his red shirt though but he knows Brendon doesn’t care. Brendon just wears whatever he feels like and decides whatever color he wants Ryan to put on his eyes and doesn’t care if it matches because he likes the quiet intimateness of Ryan putting the make up on him.

 

“Open.” Ryan says.

 

Brendon opens his eyes and takes a second to adjust to the light again because his eyes had been closed. The left side of his head feels empty and little less warm with the absence of Ryan’s hand there. Ryan mouth twists a little because he’s thinking and Brendon sits there, turning his head a little because he can’t sit still.

 

“That looks good,” Ryan murmurs.

 

Brendon closes his eyes again because Ryan’s going to do the other eye. He repeats the same process, but it goes faster than before because Ryan’s just doing a mirror image of what he just did. Once he’s finished he looks at Brendon with his eyes shut. He looks pretty like that. Peaceful. Serene. It’s rare to see Brendon calm. He’s always so wired. But Ryan gets to see Brendon’s calm moments. He sees all of Brendon. Brendon opens his eyes slowly and his chocolaty brown eyes meet Ryan’s hazel ones.

 

“Something’s missing.” Ryan states.

 

Brendon looks in the mirror. He smiles at what Ryan has done. It’s pretty and purple and exactly what Brendon wanted. But Ryan thinks something is missing. Brendon stares in the mirror as if the missing piece will appear before him.

 

“What if you take the liquid eyeliner and make a swirl? Like from here then it swirls out.” Brendon demonstrates by hovering his finger over the corner of his eye and swirling it outwards into the little galaxy of purple that has been created outside his eye.

 

Ryan nods and Brendon turns around to face him again. Ryan takes the liquid eyeliner and does what Brendon suggested. The line is thick where it attaches to the corner of his eye and gets thinner the more it swirls. Ryan smiles. He likes how it turned out. So maybe it doesn’t matter if it goes with his red shirt or not. Brendon opens his eyes and looks in the mirror and smiles like Ryan did, acknowledging that he likes it. He continues smiling when his gaze meets Ryan’s and Ryan leans forward and kissing him softly on the lips. His lips are a little dry and Brendon’s are a little wet and Brendon’s lips surround Ryan’s bottom lip and he nips at it lightly as they pull apart. They’re both smiling. Zack tells them that Spencer and Jon are looking for them. They nod in his direction and Zack goes on his way. Brendon stands up and takes Ryan’s hand as they walk down the hallway where the rest of their band is.


End file.
